Mac and Hannah
by Beanie2
Summary: The more reviews i get the faster i update, the title says it all :) review if all you even do is a :) or :(
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine no way it will ever be mine not making any profit at all.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Ten years ago in California, a young marine J.A.G, Sarah Mackenzie gets her first case. This case is a tough one two marine officers are found dead in there home on the base. There only living relative, there young daughter was over at a friends house all night.  
  
The cause of there death is simple they had a gas leak that was barley noticeable. The hardest part off the case was the girl she was only 5 barley old enough to really under stand what happened to her parents, she was barley able to under stand that her parents were Marine officers. Major Mackenzie was forced to stay in California until Hannah was adopted out, even though it broke her heart to see her go through this. For her to think about the girl growing up with out her parents with out knowing about her parents and there jobs. Late one night when she was lying in bed not being able to sleep, she came up with a far-fetched idea what if she were to adopt her. She knew that it was not likely but she needed to try.  
  
People thought the Major was nuts, her commanding officers warned her that this would affect her career greatly, but Sarah did not care. Hannah grew close to her during the adoption trial; she even occasionally called her Mom, which touched Sarah as deep as it could for a marine. The whole trial took about 10 weeks, a ten weeks the was later sid to be the most stressful part of her life. The adoption workers did there jobs well they opened up every little nook and corner in here life. When the ordeal was finally over Hannah was calling her Mom.  
  
Mac and Hannah moved all over the country with the Marine Corps. They continued to move with out any one else in there life until Mac finally got transferred to J.A.G headquarters, that is the only place that they stayed with out being transferred with in 2 years, they began to root a life there. 


	2. The year 2003

The year 2003: "Hannah were going to be late!!!!" Sarah Mackenzie yelled at her adopted 15 year old daughter. "Okay mom" Hannah yelled back. As they hurried out the door, Hannah left her homework in it's usual spat sitting on the table. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Bye mom" Hannah yelled as she was being dropped off in front off the high school, minutes late as usual. As she ran in to school hurrying, off to her first period English class, obviously forgetting about her homework that was sitting on the kitchen table. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Good morning Miss Mackenzie only five minutes late today" Miss Fund said with out even looking up. "Yeah sorry Miss Fund" she spat out like a recording that played every morning. "Okay pass you're essays up now please" Miss Fund announced. "Dang Nabit" Hannah Quickly realized her home works was left on the kitchen table. "What?" Miss Fund questioned the use of language. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Meanwhile at Jag: "Good morning Mac running late as usual are we." A voice came from behind her just as she reached her office. "Good morning Harm, teenage girls take a long time to get ready in the morning." "Yeah, like mother like daughter" he new this was the wrong thing to say just as the words came out of his mouth. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Sorry Miss Fund, I just realized my homework it at home" "Well watch it next time" "Okay will do," she whispered. "And you're homework better be here tomorrow or I am calling you're mother" Miss Fund replied. "ummm..Miss Fund can I go to the bathroom I don't feel that well, my stomach is doing flipflops" 


	3. Meanwhile at JAG

Meanwhile at Jag: "Good morning Mac running late as usual are we." A voice came from behind her just as she reached her office. "Good morning Harm, teenage girls take a long time to get ready in the morning." "Yeah, like mother like daughter" he new this was the wrong thing to say just as the words came out of his mouth. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Sorry Miss Fund, I just realized my homework it at home" "Well watch it next time" "Okay will do," she whispered. "And you're homework better be here tomorrow or I am calling you're mother" Miss Fund replied. "Ummm..Miss Fund can I go to the bathroom I don't feel that well, my stomach is doing flip-flops." "Okay go, quick" She reluctantly agreed +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 10 MINUTES LATER: "Hi can I call my mom" Hannah asked the secretary in the school office. "Why?" she questioned. "I am really sick I just threw up in the bathroom, I need my mom to come and get me." "Well were does she work?" "At J.A.G." Hannah spat out trying mot to get annoyed with this obviously over protective secretary. "What, I haven't heard of that?" She said getting a little annoyed with Hannah. "SHE IS A MARINE!" Hannah finally yelled. "Okay then but hurry up, please" she finally responded. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ring ring ring ring, "Hello, Colonel Mackenzie's office" replied a voice on the other end. "Hi Harm is my mom there?" Hannah questioned. "Uh no Hannah, I was just walking by and heard the phone ringing" he paused "she is in court all day, any thing I can do for you?" He questioned. "Well I am really not feeling that well I was hoping to get a ride home." "Well I have nothing to do for a while I can give, you a ride home, if you like." Harm offered. "Ah yah, that would be fine I need to get home before I throw up again." Hannah whispered trying to keep her mouth as closed as possible. "Okay I will be there in like 20 minutes." "Okay." 


	4. The trip Home

"Okay he is going to be here in 20 minutes can I go and get my stuff out of my classroom," Hannah asked. "he?" she questioned, "Yeah my mom was busy a close family friend is going to take me home, he is on my in case of a emergency list" "Okay go get you're stuff, I will look If he is really on the list," she paused, "what's his name?" "ahhhh, Harm Rabb" I said hoping he really was on my emergency contact list. It took me about 5 minutes to get back to class, I really wasn't in any hurry not wanting to wait in the office. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "There you are Hannah, first you are late to class and then you get sick" she exclaimed. "Actually Miss. Fund I am going home I am really not feeling well," I said pathetically hoping that she would take sympathy on me. "Well that came on quick" she said questioning me. "Yeah I got sick in the bathroom, and I all ready called some body to pick me up, I am just getting my stuff." "Well you better get going then, I want all of you're home work when your back, copy down to nights assignment off the white board please." She said obviously wanting to get back to her class that was starting to talk around us. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "There you are I was getting worried" "Sorry Harm, my teacher wouldn't stop talking to me, she thought I was faking this to get out of class," I said hoping he would believe me, because I knew my mom would be curios. "Well what do I need to sign to get her out of here?" he questioned. RING RING RING Harm looked down to see who was calling him on the caller ID of his sell phone. "Here it is you're mom she must have gotten out of court" he said as he handed me the phone. "Hi mom" "Hannah?" She questioned "Yeah Harm is taking me home I am really not feeling very well, youre not missing any test or any thing" She said in a motherly way. "No Mom, I threw up in the bathroom I think the cream cheese I had on my bagel disagreed with me." "Okay then I got to go were only on a short break and some new info just came in on my case, can you hand the phone back to Harm?" "Yeah" I stepped out side to get some fresh air as Harm was talking on his cell phone he did not seem to want to walk and talk for what ever reason. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Okay your mom said to just drop you off at your apartment and to tell you she would be home when she could." "Whatever" I replied try to hide my disappointment that she wasn't coming home, I know that I am old enough to take care of my self but still I would have like her to come home. It took us ten minutes to get from the school to our apartment, which was funny because mom and I did the drive in half the time with double the traffic. Harm walked me up to the door before he took off. 


	5. Trouble

Just a note: I will TAKE FOR EVER TO update so just update just do a ( if that is all you want to do, This story is set about a year after the season finally there isn't any spoilers or any thing but still, and please for give me about the address and the phone call if it seems really bad let me know (  
  
As soon as he left I knew some thing was wrong. It was just a sense I got when some  
  
thing has happened the last time it happened was when mom was lost Paraguay, and  
  
Harm had to go after her. I had to sleep at the Roberts for two weeks.  
  
It took me ten minutes two get the door open, the lock had all ways stuck, but  
  
never this bad. When I looked in to the hall way and saw shattered glass I ran down the  
  
block always hoping no one was still in there. It only took me 30 seconds to get my cell  
  
phone out of my bag.  
  
"Please state you're emergency" I heard on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, I just got home from school and I think we were robbed can you send some  
  
one out?" I spat out.  
  
"Yes what's your address?" She asked like really cared.  
  
"1232 Dearborn way, apartment number 6" I said trying to hurry her along I  
  
wanted to try to call Harm, because mom was in court all day and I didn't want to call her  
  
out in less I knew for sure that we had been robbed.  
  
"Okay that address is listed to Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, is this information correct?"  
  
"Yeah it is can you hurry?"  
  
"Some one will be right there."  
  
"Okay I half to call my mom so I got to go I will be right in front of the  
  
apartment." I said as I tried to get her off the phone.  
  
"Okay, the officer should be there now"  
  
"Yeah he is thank you." I said squinting in to the sun just barely seeing him. 


End file.
